"Lockdown"
SCENE 1 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: So promise me you will be safe and don't talk to strangers... KRISTIN: I promise mom! (HUGS HIM) I will you be careful with Ellie, okay? ETHAN: Stay close to Symone so she can protect you... KRISTIN: I will but, what if Henry comes back? ETHAN: We will be fine! Call me whenever you can. KRISTIN: I will...oh and make sure you try to get the truth out of Ellie this time. ETHAN: Trust me, Alexandra can be very convincing, it's part of the plan! KRISTIN: Alright then, bye (KISSES HIM). SCENE 2 (SCHOOL YARD) KRISTIN: I'm here! SYMONE: Yes! 24 hours of protection and transportation are now at your service. KRISTIN: Well bring it on! Lets just act normal and be cautios, ok? SYMONE: Sure...whatever you say...but there's something I've been meaning to ask you... KRISTIN: What? What's wrong? SYMONE: Nothing. Nothing's wrong it's just what do you think of Miles? KRISTIN: Well, he's ok! How was your date? SYMONE: It was amazing, after the part where I had to help save you! (EMMA AND ARON COME BY) EMMA: Help save her from what? SYMONE: She was about to get detention...I convince Ms. Liles not to though. KRISTIN: Yeah, she was of a lot of help... ARON: Hey anyone of you seen Chase? SYMONE: No, why? ARON: Because he's...he's been avoiding everyone lately. KRISTIN: Sounds much of a jerk to me... ARON: Well I better get to gym class, seeyah later Emma. (KISSES HER) EMMA: Bye babe. SCENE 3 (ARON MEETS CHASE IN THE GYM) ARON: Chase...man where have you been? CHASE: I've been busy, lately... ARON: So busy that you can't even talk to your friend? CHASE: Let's say I just found someone else... ARON: So...you're officially over Kristin? CHASE: Man, I'm so over her! This girl I'm into right now, she's a keeper! ARON: So when do I get to meet this keeper? CHASE: You already met her, at the Glam party last week. ARON: What's her name? CHASE: Alexandra, you know, that blond girl that says she's good friends with Proudmore! She is so hot! ARON: Wow...dude you sure this girl isn't cheating on you with Proudmore? CHASE: Neah, I'm shure! She's too hot for Proudmore, and more to that he is so into Kristin... ARON: Oh well man...if I were you I'd watch out...sometimes girl's can stab you in the back. CHASE: Thanks for the encouragement... SCENE 4 ALEXANDRA: You now that eventually we will have to talk, it's not like we have all day to stay locked up in here... ELLIE: You know that eventually I'm gonna stake your ass for trying to kill me right? ALEXANDRA: Try me! Your such a vengeful person... ELLIE: Yeah well maybe you need to know why I'm vengeful is that it? ETHAN: I'd like to know that! ELLIE: Sure Ethan, I'll tell you soon as you tell me...which one of you staked Ruebin. ALEXANDRA: I did! I'm quite good at staking annoying vampires... Want to see? ELLIE: (LAUGHS A LITTLE) (SPEEDS OVER AND PINS ALEXANDRA TO THE WALL) How old do you think you are bitch? ETHAN: Take your hands off her right now! Or i swear I'll make you regret ever touching her! ELLIE: (LETS GO OF ALEXANDRA AND SPEEDS BACK TO HER SEAT) Take a seat Ethan... ALEXANDRA: Lear to behave, Ellie... ETHAN: Alexandra, its enough... (SITS DOWN) ELLIE: The reason why i'm here Ethan...is because of one name and one name only...Scarlet. ETHAN: Scarlet? Who is that? ELLIE: A Vampire that was 500 years old at the time, she had a witch place a curse on me...basically this is what happened... ALEXANDRA: Well that's because you probably pissed her off! SCENE 5 (1802) (WOODS) (ELLIE ENTERS WITH A WOMAN...SCARLET AND THEY TALK) ELLIE: Here this is where I last saw it your majesty. SCARLET: Oh! Ellie you don't have to call me that. ELLIE: Can I go now! SCARLET: Not yet...dig it up! ELLIE: But...Scarlet...I... SCARLET: Where is my emerald Ellie? ELLIE: Someone has it. SCARLET: Who you little sneaky vampire? ELLIE: Johnston Everwood SCARLET: The one who turned you? ELLIE: Yes SCARLET: Ellie you have disobeyed me for the last time...Samantha (SAMANTHA ENTERS) SAMANTHA: Yes Miss Scarlet. SCARLET: Do it SAMANTHA: (CHANTS) Ioive Liike Ioive Liike Poetic Poeitc Liike Poetic Uvoyan Betroum. (BACK TO PRESENT TIME) ELLIE: The bitch was a Warren witch..she placed a curse on my blood! ETHAN: What exactly does this mean? ELLIE: This means that...I'm dying from this curse, and if we don't find the emerald that the bitch Scarlet hid...then that means I die, and whatever vampire comes after Kristin will kill everyone. ALEXANDRA: She's a liar, can I kill her now, please? ELLIE: Look if I was lying would I have come here to look for it...Ruebin was supposed to help me. ETHAN: I think I've heard enough! I trust you Ellie, for now! SCENE 6 (MILES WALKS UP TO SYMONE) SYMONE: Hi...Miles... MILES: Hi, Symone! (SMILES) SYMONE: So...about the date the other day...I was wondering... MILES: It was great, I mean I felt great! SYMONE: I felt great too...it's just I was wondering where does this leave us? MILES: Well, how about here? (KISSES HER) SYMONE: (PULLS BACK) So wait...does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? MILES: It does, for me... Thats if you're ok with it... SYMONE: Heck yeah I'm okay with it (KISSES HIM) SCENE 7 (KRISTIN AND SYMONE ARE IN THE CAR DRIVING) SYMONE: So then I kissed him back, and now we're a couple! KRISTIN: That's so good for you! I'm glad! SYMONE: I feel like I'm on top of the world...so how you holding up? You know with the Henry situation and all... KRISTIN: Lets not talk about this! We made it! Were all safe and nothing can happen in less than 10 minutes until the spell is broken... SYMONE: You're right (PHONE FALLS TO THE FLOOR) Crap...could you get that for me? KRISTIN: Let me try... (HENRY APPEARS IN THE ROAD) SYMONE: (SCREAMS AND SWERVES THE CAR AND IT FLIPS OVER). (THE CAR FALLS OFFROAD IN THE FOREST)(HENRY SLOWLY COMES CLOSER) SYMONE: (SLIDES OUT OF THE CAR AND IS LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD) Kristin run now! (TRIES TO MESS WITH HENRY'S MIND). KRISITIN: I'm not leaving you here! HENRY: (HOLDS HEAD IN AGONY) (STARTS TO GAIN CONTROL) SYMONE: I'm losing too much blood, ETHAN! (FALLS TO THE GROUND) HENRY: (LOOKS AT KRISTIN) Now where were we? KRISTIN: Don't touch me!!! SCENE 8 ETHAN: What time is it? ELLIE: 12:02...yes we can finally get out of this house. ETHAN: Then let's go! ALEXANDRA: Where? ETHAN: In the forest, the girls need us, now! (THE THREE VAMPIRES SPEED AWAY) HENRY: (EASES HIS WAY OVER TO KRISTIN) You see Kristin I need you dead. KRISTIN: WHY? I didn't do anything wrong! HENRY: It doesn't matter! (TRIES TO BITE HER) ELLIE: (PUSHES HIM OFF) Back off! KRISTIN: Ethan! (RUNS TO HUG HIM) ETHAN: Are you ok? KRISTIN: I'm fine...but Symone she's losing a lot of blood. ALEXANDRA: I'm giving her my blood so she can heal! do they kill henry? it would make it for like the 5th vampire dead by now.... ELLIE: Now me and you we got some scores to settle, Henry! HENRY: You know my brother's looking for you Ellie. ELLIE: Read my lips: I don't care! As long as I live, let them come! HENRY: Whatever (TRIES TO SPEED OVER AND KILL HER) ETHAN: You've lost this game, buddy! (PUSHES HIM OVER INTO A TREE WHICH STAKES HIM RIGHT IN THE HEART) ELLIE: I didn't know you had it in you Proudmore...anyway Ethan you, me and Kristin need to get to your place now...Alexandra could you get Symone home? ALEXANDRA: Don't you dare tell me what to do! You have no right over me! ELLIE: Alexandra please! ALEXANDRA: I'm not doing it for you! (SPEEDS AWAY WITH SYMONE) SCENE 9 (SYMONE WALKS IN ON AMELIA READING A BOOK) AMELIA: Dear what happened? SYMONE: Don't give me that AMELIA: Excuse me? SYMONE: Oh! please no excuse me AMELIA: What happened? SYMONE: I was just in a car accident, a vampire attacked my bestfriend and then my bestfriend's boyfriend and his enemy helped us. Then this vampire girl fed me blood...that sum it up for you? AMELIA: Symone what do you want from me? SYMONE: The truth Amelia that's all I ask, the truth AMELIA: Fine...upstairs on the bookshelf you will fine a book of novice spells SYMONE: Thanks. SCENE 10 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: You know, back there in the forest, you overreacted! ALEXANDRA: I suppose! All I want is to say goodbye! ETHAN: You're leaving? ALEXANDRA: You've made it out pretty clear that you trust Ellie over me! ETHAN: I didn't say that... It's just that I'm trying to do what is best... ALEXANDRA: Goodbye to both of you! Please take care of eachother! I'm going to write to you once I get to Europe! ETHAN: Bye Alexandra! KRISTIN: So, she realy left? ETHAN: I trust she know what she's doing! ELLIE: Let's talk about something more important (THROWS A PICUTRE OF A GIRL THAT RESEMBLES KRISTIN). KRISTIN: Why do you have a picture of me? ELLIE: Tell her Ethan...you do know who this is, right Ethan? ETHAN: No, I don't! ELLIE: The girl that I've been telling you all about...Scarlet. ETHAN: You have got to be kidding me! ELLIE: Nope...Scarlet was a vampire...how her and Kristin resemble each other, I have the slightest idea...but I think it has something to do with this (HOLDS UP AN NECKLACE) KRISTIN: What is that? ELLIE: I call the Diamon of Youth or Youth Rock for short...basically we need Symone to find out where Scarlet is, then we go and kill Scarlet and then I can live happily ever after. KRISTIN (LEAVES THE ROOM AND GOES UPSTAIRS) ETHAN: Are you ok? KRISTIN: Yes! I just wanted to be alone with you! ETHAN: Yeah, why is that? KRISTIN: Because I'm uncertain what's ahead of us, and I want to live the moment! (STARTS UNDRESSING) ETHAN: Are you sure you want to do this? KRISTIN: More than ever! (THEY KISS AND THEN HAVE SEX)